memorialmiddlecomicincfandomcom-20200214-history
Ozzy
Ozzy Ozzy Ozzy Where do I begin..... Ozzy is an Eraser, whose role in "The Erasers" and "The Erasers (GAME ON!)" is to pick up the team when everyone gets down. He is very good in explosives and has A doctorate degree in randomness. Ozzy as a child was a very rambunctious, mischievous little fellow so his parents sent him to "MILITARY SCHOOL" to become a soldier in the Eraser Army, although they shipped him in a box to a completely wrong address, he was able to learn survival skills, and sailed his way home! When Ozzy reached adulthood he tried many professions including, car washer, deep fryer, pizza delivery man, giant lawn gnome scientist, astronaut, president of random society ( STILL IS ), factory worker, CEO of Speedy Gums Industries, Web designer, Heart Surgeon, Lawyer, author, and Racer. As you can see he didn’t find quite the right job. One day while walking and wallowing in self pity he came across a sign, a sign which read " ATTENTION if you are a pizza homeless or abandoned eraser please follow signs." he decided to check it out, he then became a member of S.M.E.L.L. Thanks to Worms' Epiphany. Family, and Some Hobbies Ozzy plays the bass guitar for Erase Em’ (a band to be introduced later in my comic series.) Ozzy is a fun loving kind of guy with an optimistic point of view. He can get annoying, but is very likeable. Some other traits of this character are RANDOM and RADIOACTIVE. Ozzy’s family can date back to 40 A . E. E ( anti eraser era ). Ozzy’s family includes: *Great Great Jose' *Great Great Grandma Lin *Great Grandpa Pizaro *Great Grandma Mutton *Great Grandma Yin *Great Grandpa Cross *Grandpa Fred *Great Uncle Fredsy *Great Uncle Chin *Grandpa Srg *Grandma LISTEN *Dad Ozzy Sr. *Mom Crossed I Jill *Cousin Stubbs *Uncle Timid Tim *Aunt Fredia Heritage/Back ground 1-19% Explosian 2-10% Cinian ( Hispanic) 3- 10% cross-eyed 4- 8% terracotian ( Chinese) 5- 40% Randian 6- 1% Radioactive 7- 12% Viking (Ozzy is next in line for the throne of Eraser World ) Ozzy Talks! "Hey there HUMANS!!! Its Ozzy here, and I would like to say, BANANAS, i will be posting on my discussion page every once in a while. Anyways My writer is getting ready to finish the Intro while I'm DOING THE WHOLE THING. You DON’T KNOW how hard it is to do HALF AN EPISODE. I did blow my comrades away so there's all good things. As Newton's Law of physics states. Pizza is better than meat. That makes a lot of sense when it boils down to the main 2 point perspective. You are probably wondering WHY, i have such good grammar skills. Well READ THIS AGAIN!Well thats all i have to say for this moment in the wromy wormhol of worm wormholes. REMEMBER CHECK THE DISCUSSION PAGE TO TALK WIHT ME ME ME ME MEEEEEEEEEEELK!!! Ozzy Out June 15th Quotes "Alrighty, but um.... i want a taco!" "OH, its a quantum loop between wormholes in the space time continu-um, thus creating a time paradox in which time and space make a parralell universe to hold dark matter and another chance to....." Adventures The Erasers Before Ze Age Manly Comic: Ozzy meets the Teddy Rosevelt Tribe many times. The First in the forest of illusion, by a mishap in the transporter. The second was on purpose to get a storyline. The director sent them on an errand list, and One of them was Interview TRT. The Third time was to go to ocenero world to save the ocenerians. After the fight with the shrools, everyone is rocketed into different directions, Silly Sting goes with Manly Comics protagonists in writers palace, and Worms Stubbs Licorise French Fri and Ozzy are sent to the Nerrow Ocean. Fourth on lost island, to help the team members that forgot to REMEMBER. Currently there is not any more but will be updated.... Spice is Nice Cumin, the Kool Ai Man , Pierre, Irontail, Coldheart and Question Marx visit The Erasers after crashing in a storm and mysteriously finding your team. The Erasers let them use a teleporter to get to Dry Dry Ruins.The Erasers meet Cilantro and Oregano (and Muk) agian a after appearing through a wormhole. Ozzy states they need to help us and Cumin says you can help defeat The s, and Licorise recruits the . Worms is generally sickened by the Wolf and by Coldheart killing the wolf, and they leave. The Erasers meet up with the of Spice is Nice to save occenaro land, Cilantro squashes Not So Lovely, and cumin pokes his remains desintegrating him, while and Licorise fight. After some dialog, we get on board the ''Question Marx ''and the main villains of The Erasers team up with us all.Once there French Fry kills Smiley, and Worms reprimands him. After a battle, the bomb is set off and everyone explodes in different directions. Bubblegum and Small Fri are stranded with Cumins team, and believe they will die soon because they think Cumin is incompetent. they meet up with Worms and company, and head back to home. Spice in Space Pal Gores heads to Eraser World (his home world) and attempts to take over. Ozzy fights him and rockets him into the never ending thing called SPACE, and the story picks up with a dying Pal in space. Domi Joe beams him into Big Bad Bacon's ship, and soon he becomes Chill Out Goreth. Hodge Podge of Ozzzzzzzzzzzy #Ozzy was created about 5-6 years ago #Ozzy was a profile in many games #Ozzy is random but can be smart at times #Making a name for Ozzy was hard, then i heard an Ozzy Ozbourne song BINGO!!!! #Stubbs' and Ozzy's family was created to destroy the menace of Anti Erasers! (Random Cross eyed viking and a super soldier= Ozzy! DONT MIX!!!!)